seriouslytheworstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hospital
The Hospital is a zone based on the concept of a healing facility, having the purpose of treating patients across the perception range. The doctors come from different zones but despite how genius they are they still don't have complete knowledge about all the bioforms they try to heal but they try their best. Most notably, they seriously lack understanding of grey zoner anatomy, which makes Hospital visits a terrifying experience for them. Luckily for them, the grey zone has it's own pseudohospitals to treat the natives. Grey zoners are rarely brought to the Hospital, but when they are, it's because they might suffer from an extrazonal disease. From their perspective, the Hospital looks very filthy, equipment being like fake toys, and even germs being visible, sometimes reaching the size of a rat. Mood is a factor in how dirty you see the place. The Hospital exists in a separate dimension where the Hospital building is all that exists, run by Dr. Phage. The hospital never seems to end. "Emergency rooms, operating rooms, radiology labs, admissions offices, stranger chambers ... just repeat, shift around and twist in on each other in endless defiance of physical law." The hospital staff will continually try to heal patients, making most worse than before. Dr. Man explains "The hospital is the hospital, there is no "in" or "out."... If you desire the "world" you knew, you will have to be discharged." However, to be discharged required finding a cure for whatever illness brought that person there in the first place. "Time" also doesn't work like a grey zoner would expect. Further information about the hospital and characters can be found here on the trope site. The hospital staff are experts from different zones, doing what they can to treat patients. "The Hospital can restore patients to existence, but also only if they die with their “concept” still in the proper Hospital zone (Bogleech)." 'Dr. Man points out how difficult healing patients is for the staff. "You can't expect just the average neurosurgeon to know how to treat, say, an octopus." The staff and creatures of other zones take the form of things the mind can conceptualize. '"There’s no telling how many details of them are “real” and how much is just the human mind filling in blanks with things it can grasp. It’s not unlike how our brain handles our blind spot. Technically there should just be a dark patch of nothing in our field of vision, all the time, but our brains use surrounding information to fill in what they expect to be there (Bogleech)." Maternity Ward The place where children, larvae, spores and sub-tones are treated. It's also pediatrics. Guarded by a metal door with a password that only Dr Phage knows. Behind the door you can hear buzzing, grinding, clanking and wet splatters. Cafeteria Not really a part of the Hospital, the cafeteria is run by the Burgrr Inc. crew, with Harmburger serving their food to the patients. The only way to enter or leave the cafeteria is trough Double Door. The place reeks with a foul smell that creates a greenish haze. It's not allowed to leave with food. Morgue Actually a zone separated from the Hospital. It's the place where they bring the deceased bodies of those that died for sterilization and sometimes purging. Each entity has multiple dead bodies, as they come from multiple doomed layers (in other words, alternate timelines where you die). You get there using the elevator. Every entity has it's own floor filled only with their dead bodies. Laboratory A lab where Phage works. Has an X-ray machine and various other lab stuff. Hospital Staff Dr. Phage (His accomplishments are too grand and numerous to list) Dr. Phleboto (Head Transfusionator) C. Tori (Head Surgeon) Molly (Nurse) Dr. Man (Doctor) Zoe (Phage's Secretary) Dr. Dementist (Dentist) Convulsing Nurse Patients Patients make an appointment to meet with a doctor from the hospital, and then find themselves admitted the next day after going to bed for the night.''' "You already know that each one got there by a unique path - a job interview, a shady clinic, a routine appointment ... The "missing time" is a classic symptom of alien abductions and other alleged paranormal phenomenon, and I think it's essential to the story so the reader can imagine it happening to them, out of the blue (Bogleech)." '''Patients upon waking up are greeted by the reputable doctor H. M. Phage, T.E., only to have little explained. Patients that attempt to escape will find themselves trapped within the hospital. The only way for a patient to leave the hospital is to be discharged. Ms. Green (the name given to her by the fans) Junior Mr Clean Blood Stain Nobody Nose Pink eyes Oozing Skull Sickly Stomach Depressed Spleen Crooked Spine Cantankerous Embryo Impatient Kidneys Myiasis Cube Kyle Gaston Babymama Patients that have yet to appear in Awful Hospital are Broken Heart and a monstrous cancer that absorbs patients. In Don't Get Spooked we also see the patient Baby Mama. Other Characters Kidney Stones Kidney Stone Mother Hungry Bloodbag Ora Lexis Ramblin' Evil Colorectal Polyp Eyeball Spider Ear Rat X-Ray Ear Rat X-Ray Ms Green Magboils Category:Zone